Merci
by zazouette
Summary: Juste un petit truc tout mignon que j'avais envie d'écrire, parce que je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez de Stiles après l'histoire du Nogitsune. En espérant que vous apprécierez !


Merci

Pour la centième fois, Stiles se dit qu'il était un incroyable petit emmerdeur. Mais il faisait ça pour le bien de son meilleur ami ! Bon, ok, peut-être qu'enfermer Scott avec Kira dans une petite pièce n'était pas la meilleure façon de leur faire prendre du bon temps… Mais ces deux-là se tournaient autour depuis bientôt trois mois et ce n'était pas le loup-garou qui allait faire le premier pas ! Sans parler de la jeune fille, qui faisait preuve d'une timidité à toute épreuve… Alors oui, l'hyperactif avait pris quelques libertés. Mais ce n'était pas un drame de pousser deux personnes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, non ? Si ? Ce n'était pas ça qui empêcherait Stiles de rejoindre les bras de Morphée ce soir. Aussi s'en alla-t-il en sifflant, la clé du placard à balais du lycée virevoltant autour de son doigt. Stiles se dit que de toute façon, si Scottie tenait tant que ça à sortir pour se venger, il défoncerait la porte. Et vu que ce n'était pas encore fait, Stiles considéra que son plan avait marché à merveille et que les deux amoureux étaient en ce moment même en train de se rouler un patin avec passion. Il hésita tout de même à aller vérifier, mais se dit que lancer un « Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? » en toquant trois fois pour prévenir de sa présence convaincrait certainement son ami de venir lui foutre une raclée. Et les jérémiades de Stiles ne le sauveraient pas de la colère du lycanthrope ! Il ne tenta donc rien, laissant la chance jouer en sa faveur. Autant dire qu'il avait une terrible envie de demander des nouvelles aux deux lycéens vu que, dans sa vie, la chance lui avait rarement souri… Stiles repensa aux dernières semaines. Il avait été possédé par le Nogitsune pendant une certaine période, Allisson et Aiden étaient morts, sans compter tous ses souvenirs où il blessait ses amis… Même si c'était contre sa volonté, Stiles s'en voulait énormément et la meute avait pris beaucoup de temps avant de recommencer à lui faire confiance. Rien qu'à son réveil, tous l'observaient comme un monstre et Mélissa lui avait lancé un coup d'œil méfiant, finissant de l'achever. Il avait fini par voir la jeune femme comme une personne de sa famille, un peu comme une tante, à force de trouver du réconfort chez elle. Elle avait réussi à lui faire oublier peu à peu la douleur et le vide qu'avait provoqué la mort de sa mère. La blessure avait mis beaucoup de temps à cicatriser, à coup de larme, de rage et de désespoir. Stiles avait caché sa douleur à tout le monde, sauf à de très rares personnes et Scott ainsi que Mélissa en faisaient partis. Stiles ne montrait pas sa peine à son père, le shérif Stilinski, pensant que voir son fils pleurer lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il s'était créé une carapace, ne laissant aux autres que l'image d'un hyperactif bizarre, parfois intelligent mais passant pour la plupart du temps pour un débile aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. La sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours retentit, vrillant les tympans de Stiles qui se trouvait en dessous de la cloche. Ce-dernier jura, résistant à la tentation de sécher les cours.

« C'est partit Stiles, vient poser tes fesses sur une chaise pendant trois heures pour écouter des choses que tu savais déjà depuis des lustres, te condamnant à regarder les aiguilles bouger à une lenteur exaspérante ! »

Le garçon avait parlé seul, s'attirant les regards étonnés et curieux des lycéens autour de lui mais il s'en fichait… Ca faisait belle lurette qu'il passait pour un fou, alors s'il devait rajouter schizophrène à sa liste, il le ferait sans problèmes ! Il était passé par Eichen House, plus rien ne pouvait lui faire peur à présent. Sauf Derek Hale. Mais c'était une exception à la règle. Tout le monde avait peur de l'alpha ! Même ses bêtas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frissonner face à son regard glacial ! Quoi que ça, c'était normal puisque justement, ils étaient ses bêtas… Perdu dans ses pensées, l'hyperactif arriva rapidement en classe, et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, soupirant en passant aux prochaines heures qui risquaient d'être **très** longues… Le cours de mathématiques démarra comme prévu, au grand désespoir du jeune garçon qui avait prié mentalement pour que le professeur face une malencontreuse chute dans les escaliers, l'assommant pendant 55 minutes exactement… Mais un rêve reste un rêve, aussi Stiles ressortit du cours une heure plus tard, la tête pleine de calculs. La seule chose qui l'avait réconforté face à cette torture était de se dire que pour une fois, il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Car oui, le garçon était maintenant convaincu que la relation Scott/Kira devait être à présent officialisée ! Stiles marchait dans le couloir lorsqu'il croisa la jeune fille qu'il avait précédemment enfermée. Kira releva la tête et quand elle aperçut l'hyperactif, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Tout sourire, Stiles se dépêcha de rejoindre son meilleur ami, qui devait très sûrement l'attendre devant son casier. En apercevant Scott adossé au mur, il accéléra le pas.

« Hey Scottie ! Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant mon casier avec ton regard de big bad wolf ? Tu sais que tu peux pas le faire se regard là ? Parce qu'il appartient au grand méchant Derek ! Comment veux-tu que je gère deux big bad wolf en même temps ? Nan sérieusement, laisse cette lourde tâche qu'y est de terrifier tout le monde à la famille Hale, elle s'en occupe très bien ! Je me demande si ce ne serait pas une tradition parce qu'entre Peter et son neveu, y'a de quoi faire une crise cardiaque toutes les trente secondes ! Je n'aimerais pas vivre avec eux… L'ambiance doit être tendue ! Considérant que ce ne sont pas de grands bavards, je serais jeté dès les premières minutes d'une façon peu élégante et comment j'expliquerais à mon père la boue sur mes vêtements ?! Parce que oui, je suis sûr qu'ils me lanceraient dans un grand tas de boue qui tâcherait tous mes vê-

-Stiles !

-Oui ?

-Arrête ton monologue là, j'ai pas fait de regard à la « big bad wolf ».

-Si tu l'as fait ! T'insinue que je suis fou ?! Nan parce que je le suis pas ! Tu as été menaçant, je n'ai fait que le dire et du coup, j'ai pensé « qui dit menaçant dit alpha dit Derek dit regard à la big bad wolf » donc voilà pourquoi j'ai commencé mon monologue qui n'était pas un monologue puisque tu m'as stoppé dans mon élan et-

-Stiles !

-Quoi ?!

-Merci. »

Kira ne fut pas la seule à être gênée, à rougir et à bafouiller une réponse inaudible ce jour-là…


End file.
